I've Got My Eye On You
by AngelVanguard
Summary: This is the Sequel to Trying to Start Over. It has been a year since that horror show had taken place in Lucas and Angie's lives. A year later and it still haunts them, along with some unfinished business for many.
1. You Sure?

Jake look at Angie as they began to board the airplane and asked, "Are you sure you really want to do this?"

Angie looked at Jake and gave him a slight smile and spoke, "I need to do this Jake. Not just for me, but as a pay of respects."

Jake smiled and said, "Okay I am just making sure that you really want to do this."

Angie smiled at him and replied, "I will be fine I got you with me."

Jake responded, "You know I am quite surprised that Henry is letting you go without detail."

Angie smirked at him and stated, "If he was here he would give you detail just by calling him

Henry and not dad." Jake stuck his tongue out at her. "Although I do feel pretty bad about leaving Jenny for two weeks."

Jake smiled and spoke, "She will be fine."

Angie responded, "Funny how just a year ago it was you not wanting to leave Jenny and me telling

you how it would fine."

Jake remarked, "Funny how time changes things."

Angie stated, "Want to know the perks of being of dating a royal?"

Jake smiled at her and spoke, "Sure tell me."

Angie remarked, "We get a private plane all to ourselves...which just means we could do whatever we wanted. Since it is my plane and all."

Jake smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her and stated, "I knew there was a reason why I was dating you."

Angie asked, "Cause I'm so good in bed?"

Jake remarked, "No because of the private plane."

Angie gasped and hit Jake, "Now you're really not getting any."

Jake replied, "You know I was just kidding." Jake stood up and pulled Angie up with him. Jake pulled her closely and smiled at her before laying a very passionate kiss upon her lips.

**(AN: okay folks I know it is short, but I just wanted to give you a teaser. I hope you like and I can't wait to bring back this plot and characters.)**


	2. Paying Respects

Jake and Angie arrived in a town about 25 miles from their destination. Jake looked at Angie and asked. "Are you really sure about this? I mean we can still turn and go else where some where more romantic."

Angie smiled at him and replied, "I love that gesture, but I got to do this Jake."

Jake responded, "I know I just want you to know that if you did back out. I wouldn't think any less of you."

Angie leaned across the passenger seat to the driver's seat and gave Jake a kiss. Angie spoke, "You are just too sweet."

Jake shrugged and remarked, "Yeah I know I am."

They drove for few more hours then arrived at the wash where you can't get any further. Angie and Jake got out of the SVU. Angie took a deep breath as she just stood there not moving. Jake came up behind her and placed his arms around her.

Angie stayed like that for a few minutes then Angie sighed and moves, "Okay let's do this." Angie started walking across the wash. Jake auto locked the truck and alarmed it. Jake joined Angie and they began walking into town. Jake linked his hand with hers and she gave him a slight smile.

Once making it into town Angie just felt a million chills go down her back. Jake glanced at her and asked, "Are you alright?" Angie only nodded.

As they walked further into the town she saw Bo's gas station and had flash backs of that night_. Bo carried Angie kicking and screaming to the basement of the gas station_… Bo tightly strapped she to a chair

Angie and Jake walked up the hill and Angie spoke, "That house all the way up on the hill that is where Aaron went in and never came out."

Jake puzzled, "I thought you said this town was abandoned?"

Angie answered, "It is. Why do you ask?"

Jake pointed in the direction of new construction. Jake said, "That looks like 21st century building to me."

Angie's eyes averted to where Jake pointed and they went wide she gasped, "It's not possible!"

Jake questioned, "What's not possible?"

Angie didn't answer him, but walked into the construction area. Angie looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. How was any of this possible? This had to be a dream?

Angie was about to say something when something crashed from behind them. They whirled around not seeing anyone. Jake instantly put Angie behind him and she prayed for it to be animal.

Jake and Angie slowly started making their way to the front entrance; when out popped someone with a shovel. Angie screamed then another girl screamed. Angie knew that voice and looked up still trying to catch her breath. Angie exclaimed, "Brooke!" Sure enough right in front of her and Jake stood Brooke behind was Lucas, "Lucas?"

Lucas looked up and put the shovel down and questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Angie stepped out from behind Jake and stated, "Funny I was going to ask you the same thing."

Lucas replied, "I came to pay my respects."

Angie nodded and spoke, "Me too."

The four of them headed back down the hill; Jake and Brooke walked ahead of Lucas and Angie. Angie glanced back at the construction. Lucas noticed this and Angie puzzled, "I'm not crazy right? We did watch this place burn to the ground?"

Lucas answered, "Those same thoughts have been running through my brain as well. I just don't get it."

Angie responded, "Someone had to have rebuilt it."

Lucas nodded he didn't want to say anything because he knew the truth was right now something he didn't want to know. Lucas asked, "So where are you two staying?"

Angie replied, "Probably back in that town about 25 miles away."

Lucas questioned, "Or you could stay with the gang and me back at the campsite?"

Jake stopped at the bottom of the hill and asked, "What do you mean the gang and you?" Throwing glances towards Brooke and Lucas.

Angie puzzled, "What campsite?" Lucas smiled at the both of them, but his smile towards Angie was a little more uneasy.


	3. Reuniting

The four of them made it to the old wash and Angie asked, "Did you two walk here from the campsite?"

Brooke gasped, "Oh god no."

Lucas smiled at the way Brooke had responded and replied, "We got dropped off."

Jake questioned, "How were you supposed to get back?"

Brooke answered, "When we got done we were supposed to call to let them know and they would meet us here." Angie and Jake nodded they got into the SVU and headed to the campsite.

Upon arriving at the campsite Nathan looked up and questioned, "Do we know someone with a SVU?"

Peyton responded, "Not that I know of…" The back doors opened first. "It's Brooke and Lucas."

Then the front doors opened and Haley caught the first glimpse and squealed, "Its Angie and Jake." Haley ran over and gave Angie a huge hug. "I didn't know you two were gonna be here."

Angie replied, "Well we didn't know you guys would be here either." Nathan and Peyton joined the group. "Lucas gave Jake and me a freaking heart attack."

Lucas remarked, "Hey that goes both ways" Angie threw him a smart aleck look.

Nathan replied, "Lucky for you we just happen to have an extra tent set up."

A few hours had passed and Angie was watching everyone at the grill. Nathan walked over to an empty chair that was near Angie. Angie smiled and spoke, "Hey."

Nathan asked, "How's England?"

Angie responded, "Beautiful as ever…how is Tree Hill?"

Nathan shrugged and spoke, "Pretty quiet."

Angie looked surprised and puzzled, "Really? So no drama circles?"

Nathan answered, "Nah, the drama pretty much died after you left."

Angie started laughing and remarked, "Touché' Scott."

Nathan smirked, "I though so too."

Angie asked, "So are you and Haley expecting yet?"

Nathan answered, "No neither one of us is ready to be a parent just yet." Nathan smiled at her "Speaking on that subject how Jenny is?"

Angie smiled brighter and replied, "Growing like a weed." Angie pulled out her cell phone and went to her pictures and passed the phone to Nathan.

Nathan exclaimed, "Man…she's so big."

Peyton's head snapped up and questioned, "Are you looking at pictures of Jenny?" Angie nodded yes "Oh I want to see."

Haley and Brooke jumped up and squealed, "Us too." The three of them ran over to Angie and Nathan and they took turns looking at the cell phone.

Jake yelled, "Food is done."

Lucas took a glance and spoke, "Ya know Jake I don't think she looks like you at all."

Jake replied, "Good I'm glad she looks like her mother."

Peyton smirked, "But she does have Jake's eyebrows."

Jake threw her a look and remarked, "I have told you this before and I will say it again. That is not a good thing and we don't need to keep addressing it."

Angie smirked, "Yeah, but the good thing about that is we can always wax them when she's gets older."

Peyton nodded and replied, "Very true…so the girl is secured now." Jake smirked at them all.


	4. Where's Your Head?

Angie watched as Jake and the others reminiscence next around the fire. Lucas was watching Angie as she seemed to be a million of miles away. Lucas' mind had been else also instead of catching up with two friends he had not seen in awhile. Lucas got up and sat down next to Angie. Lucas spoke, "Hey."

Angie didn't look at him, but continued to stare into the fire and said, "Hey."

Lucas asked, "Where's your head?"

Angie looked at him and answered, "In the sky with a million of questions running through its mind." Angie paused "Yours?"

Lucas glanced at her then looked at the fire and replied, "About the same..."

Angie responded, "Last year at this time we were all gathered around playing football." Angie smiled,

"Remember when we dressed. Robbie up like Elton John?"

Lucas started laughing, "That was so funny...he didn't even know Elton John was gay."

Jake watched as Angie and Lucas were talking and smiles appeared on their faces. Jake was happy to see a smile, but he knew last year was not all about laughs and fun memories. Jake was going to take a step back this weekend and let Lucas take the reigns. Those two are the ones that need to get through this together.

Angie looked up in the distance and swore she saw some lights. Angie narrowed her eyes and then they disappeared. Angie looked out into the darkness of the woods and questioned, "Did you see that?"

Lucas looked out to where she was looking and then looked back at her. Lucas puzzled, "See what?" He watched as Angie continued to stare off in the darkness.

Jake noticed the weird look upon Angie's face and asked, "Babe you alright?"

Everyone looked over at Lucas and Angie. Angie finally came too and looked at everyone. She

seemed to be a bit startled, but she finally said, "Yeah...I am...I just thought saw something, but I was wrong."

Jake and Lucas gave one another uneasy looks. Not because they were afraid Angie actually something...more because they were afraid this might be stressful on her.

Angie stood up and spoke, "I think I am gonna call it a night." Angie went over to their tent and slipped in it. Jake looked at everyone and followed Angie. Angie saw Jake slip into the tent behind "You could have stayed."

Jake leaned forward and gave her a kiss, "I know, but I wanted to be with you."

Angie gave him a slight smile and said, "Good because I need you in here." Jake got an evil grin and asked, "Oh really why is that?"

Angie shook her head at him and replied, "Not for that. Would you be interested in just making sure me feel safe?" Angie gave him an innocent smile.

Jake lay down next to her and kissed her on the forehead. He then took her into his arms and said, "I would love to do that." Angie nestled into his arms and placed her head upon his chest. Angie slowly drifted off to sleep.

Outside their tent everyone else was still up. Lucas was getting something from Nathan's truck. Nathan walked over and asked, "How are you holding up?" Lucas shrugged, "Fine how Angie is doing?"

Lucas stopped rummaging through his bag and looked slightly at Nate. Lucas replied, "I don't know...I think she is...we both are uneasy by the rebuilding of the museum. Nate...we watched that place burn to the ground. It was all wax there was no steal in that building at all. I just can...it nerve racking."

Nathan looked at Lucas and questioned, "Maybe we should stay in town? Make it easier for you."

Lucas replied, "I don't know...Angie is already asleep and tomorrow is the actual anniversary. I think

we'll be fine."

Haley walked over and puzzled, "Are you guys ready to hit the sack? Because the girls are already asleep and I need sleep."

Lucas and Nathan looked at one another and nodded. Nathan cracked up on the way back to camp. Lucas looked over at him and questioned, "What?"

Nathan responded, "I just never thought I would be sharing a tent with my brother and my wife."

Lucas threw him a look and Haley puzzled, "Yeah...tell me why again you couldn't sleep with your girlfriend again?"

Lucas answered, "Because she didn't want Peyton to feel like a third wheel with either one of us, so she asked if I could just bunk with you guys."

Nathan remarked, "Ah so you can be the third wheel with us...perfect." Lucas threw him a look.

Haley replied, "It's not like I have not shared a bed with Lucas before. So I can sleep in the middle and you two on the outside."

Nathan stated, "There is something you never want to hear about your wife sharing a bed with your brother in the past."

Haley hit Nathan and exclaimed, "Nathan Scott! It's not like we slept together or anything."

Lucas smirked, "Well to a sense." Nathan and Haley threw him looks. "Not helping right...gotcha."


	5. Things That Go Bump In The Night

In the midst of the night Angie was sleeping soundly in Jake's arms. That was until she heard rustling from outside. Angie instantly awoke from a deep sleep. Angie didn't move she didn't want to wake Jake. Her eyes just darted around the tent and tried to look through the sear of the tent to see if she saw any movement. Angie could not see anything as she moved closer to Jake.

In the tent next to hers were the Scotts. Lucas also awoke at the noise coming from the outside. Lucas of course was not just going to sit there and wait for whatever thing to come in and get them. Lucas reached under his pillow where he had a gun stashed and slowly made his way out of the tent.

Lucas waited until his eyes adjusted to the pure darkness that formed around him. Lucas held on to the gun tightly and was more than willing to shoot first and ask questions later.

Angie finally spotted movement and she felt short of breath. Angie pulled away from Jake and surprisingly he did not wake. He was usually a light sleeper, but it could be all the jet lag that is making him a dead sleeper. Angie pulled her hoodie over her head before making her way out of the tent.

Angie looked around could not see anything around her. She moved away from the camps and over to where they had the fire going. Angie still could see nothing...then she spotted movement in the corner of her eye in the woods just in the front of the clearing. Angie made her way slowly towards where she spotted movement. Probably a stupid move on her part going alone...than again the stupid part was getting out of the tent in the first place was the stupid idea. Yet, still she moved to a tree and heard a noise again. She hid herself behind the tree and closed her eyes. Then with her luck she stepped on a twig making a snapping noise. Angie swallowed back her fear and held her breath for she was worried that someone might hear her breathing.

Lucas was making his way through the woods when she heard some noises just at the break of the forest from the camp site. Lucas took the gun into his hands and attempted to steady the already shaken hands. Lucas saw movement from behind a tree someone was hiding and Lucas was going to sneak up on them.

Angie moved from out behind the tree...only to realize she attempt to hide failed. As she came face to face with...

Lucas raised the gun and aimed and even cocked it even though he was not sure if he had the guts to shoot it or not, but fear might give her the strength too. Lucas finally came face to face with...

...Angie heard a noise the sounding of a gun cocking she was sure of it. She then only could see the

barrel of a gun in front of hershe instantly screamed bloody murder.

...Lucas' fear blinded him from seeing whoever was right in front of him...until he heard the scream...

Meanwhile back at camp Jake shot straight up at the sound of the piercing scream that rang through the campsite. Jake looked around noticed Angie was missing and the scream had to belong to her. Nathan and Haley awoke Haley spoke, "Lucas is gone." Brooke and Peyton looked wide eyed at one another and were speechless.

The five of them emerged from the tents. Nathan asked, "What the hell was that?"

Jake said, "Angie is missing..."

Haley replied, "So is Lucas."

Everyone looked around, but not seeing anyone around.

Lucas put the gun down and exclaimed. "Angie?"

Angie looked at Lucas and gasped, "Lucas! What the hell were you thinking?"

Lucas responded, "I was trying to be safe than being sorry."

Angie remarked, "You could have killed me."

Lucas went to say something when he heard rustling noises again. He instantly pulled Angie close trying to protect her from anything that would be coming thier way. Lucas raised his gun again and when the noises reached closer to them. Lucas showed himself only to get another shrill scream from Brooke. Lucas lowered the gun and placed it back underneath his shirt.

Nathan asked, "What the hell are you two doing?"

Angie spoke, "I heard a noise, so I went to investigate."

Lucas said, "Same here."

Peyton questioned, "What was with all the shrill screaming?"

Angie looked up at Lucas and replied, "We scared one another."

Haley stated, "I told you not to bring that Lucas."

Nathan questioned, "Why do you need a gun anyways? There is no one that lives here. The city is abandoned."

Angie puzzled, "If it is so abandoned then how did that construction of the museum happen? The ghosts?"

Nathan replied, "Ang calm down."

Angie answered, "I will not calm down. I have...we have every reason to be like this okay!"

Jake noticed that Lucas still had a protective arm around Angie. He told himself that he was gonna step aside, so Lucas could take the reigns, but still...right now he could not help but feel a hint of jealousy arising in him.

Jake spoke, "Of course you two have rights...we're just not sure how to respond and hopefully you can forgive us for that right?"

Lucas held out his hand to Nathan and they shook hands. Lucas said, "Yeah sorry...we're just all on edge. After tomorrow it will be okay." Although neither he nor Angie was sure if either one believed that or not.

(**Author's Note: **So what does everyone think so far?)


End file.
